Touch me
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Alice et Bella sont amie depuis longtemps. Un soir alors qu'Alice se rend chez son amie, elle utilise son double de clés pour entrer chez elle et la trouve dans sa chambre. Bellice


Comme depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Alice passa la porte du petit appartement où vivait son amie aux long cheveux brun, Isabella Swan. Celle-ci lui avait donné un double de ses clés pour les urgences et pour au cas où, elle ne savait pas la joindre. Ce soir-là, bien qu ayant prévenue son amie de sa visite, la belle brune ne lui avait pas ouvert. Retirant son blouson qu elle jeta négligemment sur le canapé, Alice grimpa à l'étage à la recherche de la jeune femme.

Elle fut à peine en haut qu elle entendit un doux gémissement qui la fit se figer. Elle hésita un instant au cas où Bella ne serait pas seul et puis s'avança vers sa porte restée entre ouverte ou elle jeta un coup d'œil. La belle brune était allongée sur son lit, visiblement seule et avait penché la tête en arrière. Un sourire plein de malice se dessina sur les lèvres de la petite brune lorsqu' elle entendit son amie gémir à nouveau.

\- Oh c'est si bon, gémit-elle en se croyant seule.

Alice se trouvait maintenant collée à sa porte en se délectant de ces doux gémissements.

\- Liceeee, gémit Bella. J'ai tellement envie de toi.

La petite brune se figea en entendant son prénom et hésita sur la suite des événements. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, hésita une fraction de seconde et poussa la porte.

\- Alice !? Fit la brune surprise.

La concernée n'en menait pas large, elle se glissa sur le lit et vint s emparé de ces lèvres avec envie.

\- Laisse-moi t aider, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

\- Lice je…mon dieu c est gênant...

La petite brune colla son bassin contre elle et sa main sur la sienne.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle. J'ai envie de toi. Si fort que ça me rend dingue !

Elle s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres.

\- Repousse moi Isabella. Repousse-moi ou je te fais l'amour tout de suite.

La jeune femme hésita une fraction de seconde et se laissa allée dans ces bras.

\- S il te plaît, souffla-t-elle en guidant sa main entre ses cuisses.

Alice gémit de bonheur et mordillât tendrement sa nuque avant de poser deux doigts sur son clitoris.

\- C'est à moi que tu pensais ? Souffla-t-elle. C'est moi qui te rends si mouillée ?

\- Hum hum, gémit Bella.

\- C est si doux, si humide. Je...

Elle mordit sa nuque pour étouffer son gémissement.

\- J'ai envie de toi depuis si longtemps mon Isabella.

La concernée se laissa aller à gémir et remua contre elle.

\- Liiceee, gémit-elle.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais bébé ? Que je te soulage ?

\- S il te plaît, soupira la jeune femme.

Alice grogna d'envie et ondula des reins contre elle.

\- Dis le bébé, je veux l'entendre.

La jeune femme gémit à son tour devant la voix dominatrice de la petite brune.

\- S il te plaît Lice... J'ai tant envie de toi.

Cette supplique acheva complètement la plus âgée qui la pénétra d'un geste doux.

\- Haann Li... Liiceee !

\- C'est ça bébé, laisse-toi aller. Fait ça pour moi.

Accompagnant ses vas et vient de doux soupirs à son oreille, Alice accéléra ses caresses avant d'ajouter un doigt en elle.

\- Taiiinnn ! Gémit-elle en constatant la facilité avec laquelle elle la pénétrait.

\- Li... Liceeee, je vais...

\- Viens mon bébé, viens contre moi.

Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière la posant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme collée à elle et trembla longuement.

\- C'est çaaaa, l encouragea-t-elle.

Hoquetant et déglutissant avec difficulté, Bella fut fauché par l'orgasme.

\- Oh Aliceeee !

Ce doux soupir de soulagement fit grogner de libération la petite brune manquant de la faire venir elle aussi. Elle traça encore des douces caresses sur son clitoris avant de se retirer et de se laisser aller sur le dos. Bella resta un instant couché sur le côté, le temps de retrouver un souffle régulier.

\- Pa...pardon...souffla la petite brune après un moment.

Surprise par ces mots, Bella se retourna vers elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai tellement l'impression de t avoir forcée. J'ai fait irruption dans ta chambre et je...

\- Et tu m'as fait l'amour, termina Bella. Je te l'aie demandé Lice'.

\- Mais je...

\- Je le voulais autant que toi et depuis si longtemps !

Frappé par la lueur de désir dans son regard, la petite brune se redressa légèrement pour venir s'emparer de ces lèvres.

\- J'ai encore tellement envie de toi Isabella.

La concernée esquissa un sourire à cet aveu.

\- Tu veux me le montrer ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Te le montrer ? Tu as... ?

\- Lice... J'ai envie de toi moi aussi. Tu es si belle, si douce... Tu viens de me déflorer et je...

\- Qu... Quoi ?! S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Je... J'étais vierge...

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Mon dieu j'aurais été plus douces, plus tendres...

\- C'était parfait comme ça.

La petite brune se mordit la lèvre, hésitant pour la suite.

\- Lice regarde-moi, souffla la plus jeune en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Elle captura son regard dans un sourire.

\- Je rêvais que ça soit toi.

Le cœur de la petite brune fit un bond dans sa poitrine et n'y tenant plus, vient sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Je pourrais faire ça toute la nuit, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Cette phrase acheva complètement Bella qui l attira dans un baiser.

\- Liiiice...

\- Laisse-moi te faire l'amour comme tu le mérites Isabella.

\- Tout ce que tu veux Bae, tout ce que tu veux. Tant que je peux moi aussi te faire l'amour.

Alice esquissa un sourire elle aussi et l attira dans un baiser. Bien qu'hésitante, Bella détacha la chemise bleue que portait la petite brune et soupira d'envie en la voyant en soutien à gorge.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-elle. Comment j'ai fait pour rester ton amie alors que j'aie tant envie de toi ? Si fort que j'en été obligée de me soulager moi-même...

\- Combien de fois ? Gémit Alice.

\- J'en sais rien... Avoua Bella. Plusieurs fois... À chaque fois que tu étais un peu trop proche de moi et beaucoup trop désirable.

Encouragée par cette confession, la petite brune vient s'emparer de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas être ton amie Isabella !

La jeune femme sourit à son tour et vint coller son corps au sien. En peu de temps, Alice finit de lui retirer ses vêtements, son pantalon ayant déjà été détaché quelques temps plus tôt. Bella se fit plus dominante et colla la petite brune dos au matelas. Elle fit glisser sa langue le long de sa jugulaire et vint suçoter son lobe d'oreille.

\- Bellaaaa ! Gémit-elle.

Un sourire fier étira les lèvres de la concernée.

\- Ne sois pas trop sévère avec moi... Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais...

\- J'ai confiance en toi bébé.

\- Dieu Lice' !

Déposant des baisers partout sur son corps à présents nu, elle écarta lentement les cuisses de la plus âgée. Elle déposa un baiser sur son pubis et remonta l'embrasser. Elle fit glisser sa main droite le long de ses côtes, traça des formes imaginaires le long de son aine et effleura son intimité. Elle frissonna en sentant la fine ligne de duvet entre ses cuisses et gémit en la pénétrant.

\- God ! C'est si doux, si agréable !

Alice l'attira dans un baiser fougueux, forçant le passage de ses lèvres pour caresser sa langue de la sienne. Les gestes de la plus jeune furent d'abord hésitant puis encouragées par les soupirs de la petite brune, elle se fit plus gourmande. Elle glissa deux doigts dans son intimité et accéléra ses vas et viens.

\- Be... Bella !

La plus âgée se laissa elle aussi allée à gémir sachant qu'elles étaient seules. Leurs corps respectifs étaient à présents recouvert d'une légère pellicule de sueurs. Les bruits que faisaient les vas et viens de Bella, la rendait dingue. L'humidité entre ses propres cuisses se fit à nouveau présentes. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que la petite brune la fasse jouir à nouveau et d'entendre ses doux gémissements à son oreille. Relevant la tête, Alice accrocha le regard de la plus jeune se sentant proche de l'orgasme.

\- Isa... Isabellaaaa! Cria-t-elle

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer son cri.

\- Non ! Nooooonn, je veux t entendre !

Elle donna un dernier mouvement à ses doigts et la fit jouir. Le cœur de la petite brune fut au bord de l'explosion, elle se laissa tomber dos au matelas se laissant flotter.

\- Ça... Ça va ? Souffla Bella.

Elle retira ses doigts, la faisant hoqueter de surprise.

\- À merveille, oui.

La plus jeune remonta l'embrasser avant d'accrocher son regard et de gober ses doigts pour les nettoyer.

\- Taiiinnn, gémit Alice. Ne fais pas çaaaa !

\- Pas quoi ?

\- Ça me rend dingue de te voir me goûter !

Bella fut ravi de son petit effet et essuya ses lèvres de son pouce.

\- Pourtant tu es délicieuse, souffla-t-elle.

Cette phrase acheva la petite brune qui d'un geste, la retourna dans le lit pour la dominer.

\- Laisse-moi te faire l'amour comme tu le mérites !

Elle scella leurs lèvres avant de couvrir son corps de baisers. Elle fit courir sa bouche sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau ou elle laissa des traces humides et écarta ses jambes avec douceur.

\- Je... Je peux ? Hésita-t-elle.

\- Lice...je te l'aie dit, je veux que ça soit toi.

Si la petite brune n'était pas déjà amoureuse, elle savait que ces mots avaient finis de la convaincre. Elle gémit de bonheur et vient lui faire l'amour de sa langue.

\- Ohhhh Aliiiiceee !

.

* * *

**Oups ^^**

**C'était caliente pas vrai ? :p**

**Laisse moi vos impressions :D**

**Merci à Marine pour son aide et ses conseils.**

**A pluuuss**

**B-Swan01**


End file.
